


Would definitely kneel

by jaycouldnt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Moving, Roommates, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaycouldnt/pseuds/jaycouldnt
Summary: Jeonghan is a very mushy person with a very unique hobby called "dick-rating" and Soonyoung just wants to empty his bladder.+ crossposted on wattpad.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Would definitely kneel

"Come on, Wonwoo! We've been driving for hours!" Soonyoung is moving. Yes, upstate, with his bestfriend, Wonwoo. It's obviously for college but both of them are in the second year already. They are planning on shifting becuse of their sudden interest to living in the city.

Wonwoo is driving their moving truck while Soonyoung is unsettled, beside him, trying to hold his pee back that he's been having for about an hour and a half. The driver is not budging though because they're paying the rent of the truck and Wonwoo could not afford paying extra just because of Soonyoung's hygiene trouble.

"Why are you like this? I just need a minute to pee, stop over-reacting!" Soonyoung's been throwing tantrums and Wonwoo, on the other hand, is focused on the road.

"We're almost there, you can pee when we entered the city," Wonwoo even whistles, emphasizing his chill, to tease the older.

-

Jeonghan is on the streets again. It's been awhile since he had his free time and now he is happily skipping through his way, doing his usual hobby; dick-rating, as what he calls it. Does it sound weird? Yeah, but Jeonghan does not really give a damn because he always gets his fun. So, dick-rating works like this; Jeonghan goes through every streets in Seoul, looking for peeing people in the alleys. It's actually a bit illegal but Jeonghan somehow always gets away from trouble. And, he's meticulous on picking victims, too.

Jeonghan is about to take a sharp turn on the opposite because of uninteresting happenings when an something just caught his attention. What a very perfect timing to get on with his hobby.

He quietly sneaks up behind the guy he's spotted, peeing at the very corner of a blocked alleyway. He tilts his head slowly in a very offensive manner to check out what he is up to then settles on a look of smirk and amusement.

"Would definitely kneel for that," Jeonghan says with a series of nods, now already staring at the cute stranger's horrified look.

"Excuse me?!" The peeing guy quickly zips his fly up, protectively and overreactingly crossing his arms in front of him. Jeonghan can totally feel his ears burning hot as he stares at the stranger's visuals, which is extremely cute that he'd definitely kneel for.

"I said you're cute," Jeonghan says, smiling fondly at the guy. The stranger's eyes grow even wider and starts screaming for some name Jeonghan does not recognize, 'Wonwoo'? Yeah, that. The guy screams as he runs away from now, chuckling Jeonghan, slowly disappearing from his sight.

Now, that is such an encounter.

-

"I told you to accompany me!" Soonyoung is fake sobbing for hours now. He's somehow traumatised after what happened to him during that two-minute pee break, Wonwoo gave him.

Wonwoo though, has already given up on listening to Soonyoung's pain since they arrived at their new apartment building.

"I wanna go back home, Wonwoo. What if he appears again? During my sleep? Oh dear, Wonwoo, I don't think I'll every be able to sleep," Soonyoung flops at the dusted floor after thinking of such a dreading situation.

"Shut up and help me unpack,"

"What if he's outside?"

"You said the stranger was cute,"

"Looks can be a traitor, you know," Soonyoung says, sighing for the 43rd time now.

"I'm sure that's not how the saying goes but Seoul is larger than our entire province, Soonyoung, so stop overthinking," the said guy somehow bought Wonwoo's words by now and thinks of trusting his bestfriend rather than his baseless worries.

Seriously though, who peeks on someone peeing then says they would definitely give a head? Isn't that just terrifying? Especially when "they" are as attractive as Soonyoung's type. He still shivers at the thought of seeing that beautiful man who just rated his dick, out of nowhere.

Seoul is very peculiar.

-

"New neighbors just arrived, Han. Go check them out and see if you can help, hand over that one fruitbasket, too. Make a good impression," is what Jeonghan hears from Seungcheol first when he arrived at their shared apartment.

"They're probably done unpacking since I saw nothing new on the way here, so I'll just deliver this," he replies and takes the fruitbasket outside.

Jeonghan lets out an unnecessary cough to settle his throat before knocking on the apartment door just right infront of theirs. He is welcomed by a man with dark raven hair and handful visual yet not-so-welcoming face of his new neighbor. He paints a normal smile.

"Hey, I'm Jeonghan, just across yours. My roommates wanted to send this as welcoming, I guess," he shrugs as the new neighbor stares at the fruitbasket before mumbling a quiet "wait a minute" before disappearing. Jeonghan blinks at the sudden absence until someone appears again after a few seconds. Jeonghan smile grows teasing yet happy when he sees who it is.

The new face, must be the roommate, has not dropped him a look yet, focused on the basket as it comes near.

"Fruits! Thank you for these, I'm sorry, Wonwoo had to leave, he's allergic to peaches..." the guy's voice went quiet when he sees Jeonghan and looks at him as if he'd seen a ghost.

"You!" Soonyoung screamed, offensively pointing at Jeonghan, who is still smiling widely at him.

"Pervert!" He adds that made Jeonghan laugh.

"You're welcome about the fruits and also, I'd still definitely kneel," Jeonghan winks before turning around, disappearing behind the door in front of Soonyoung and Wonwoo's apartment.


End file.
